The Punishment Room
by Bluntlyy
Summary: Morty, being reckless as usual, encounters someone whom he thought was someone he knew, but encounters the dark side of them as he makes his way throughout the vibrant, flashy part of the city. It never occurred to Morty that Rick would ever come back, but now he knew why he kept himself away for the same reason Morty did.
1. Alone

It was getting late and Morty had missed curfew by a couple hours. He missed 5 calls from his mother, Beth. Morty could care less; it's been a while since he's had some fun. Ever since Rick left to negotiate with the Galactic Federation, it's been boring Morty to his core.

As the breeze swept underneath Morty's hoody, he felt a trickle of air sweep up his spine and to his neck. He shivered and whipped out his phone to check the time. It was 1:18. He spotted an empty bench underneath a dull lamp post and jogged over to it. There was a full moon above, and the thick, dense trees were swaying violently. Morty sat down and snuggled closely to the bench as he stuck his arms inside his hoody, along with his phone. He started to ventilate his hot breath inside his hoody as he scrolled through the messages between Rick and him. He missed him a lot. Morty knew his gross feelings towards Rick were unacceptable, but Rick was barely around.

Rick would always make Morty feel like shit, but Morty enjoyed that along with Rick's angry, incoherent slurs commenting at Morty's never ending questions: _What if a Rick, in a different dimension, fucked his grandson?_ Or _What_ _if you accidentally fell in love with me by your love potion._ Rick would always respond to Morty's unfazed questions with a smirk, then a grunt. So much to ask, so much Morty wanted to fulfill his secret questionable desires..

A thought snuck it's way through, and Morty knew he shouldn't of went partying at Jessica's house. It was a bad idea, but it felt nice to catch up with her and her friends, but of course there was alcohol. Alcohol was prohibited in the Smith's house. Rick could drink carelessly anyway. He just pressured his bad habits on his grandkid everytime he was around.

That worried Morty if he went home, what would he even say to his mom if she smelled the potent stench of liquor on him anyway? His Mother would blame Rick for his bad influence on Morty and it would devestate him, and surely their adventures would come to an end. Deep down, Morty couldn't risk that. Part of the drinking was true to fact that Rick was intimidating Morty. But of course, Morty would do anything to be around him, even if that meant to hide out. He wanted to isolate himself for a few hours. Morty knew he was going to have a massive headache but he wanted to walk around a bit and enjoy the rush of wind through his short, curly locks of brown hair.

Morty was actually surprised that he kept his hair growing the length it was. About to his shoulder, and he could even put it into a man bun. Some girls would ask him out, which he turned down, some just hung around him like he was a supermodel; Morty had beautiful facial features: plump lips, thickly-shaped eyebrows, and narrow cheekbones.

A few minutes passed and Morty almost fell asleep on the bench. He would be easily mistaken for a homeless person and he had to leave before he would get discriminated or yelled at. Morty got up and walked in the middle of the road. No cars passed through here until 5:00AM, that's when the busy people swing around to and fro from work. He lifted his head and inhaled the air as it swept passed him. Morty's phone vibrated through his sweats and he didn't feel like picking it up. He strode down a couple of rusty, broken-down apartments. They were falling apart and he could hear the cackling of other men near a barrel of fire. The men were throwing bottles of whiskey into the barrel as they caused fire to ignite it more. Morty hurried across the street and skipped to a side walk leading somewhere else so he could brush off the men's laughter. He didn't feel to safe about walking around late at night, but it's worth it at this moment.

Morty checked his phone to find the message from before that he had ignored. It was a number he didn't recognize and there was a picture that showed him slumped into the bench. Morty felt embarrassed that someone had gotten a photo of him. Maybe someone spied on him to show his parents that he is sleeping on benches now, especially him being obviously drunk but slowly sobering. How unfortunate.

It was coming around 2:00AM and Morty decided to head home. He felt nervous as he heard the same men from before as they started to near around a corner that he came to. It was a club called _The_ _Jungle_. Morty had never seen or heard of it before and he didn't want to get involved in any pesky business that required him contracting a disease.

The trees rattled and swayed as the whispering wind brushed through. The crickets began to chirp and sync together as it built up annoyance inside Morty. A red car with bright headlights blinded Morty and he almost fell back. "Jeez!" Morty shook his head and picked his phone up as he dropped it. Within his peripheral vision, he could spot a pair of tall, slim legs swiftly walking towards him. Morty hurried and started to casually walk across the street to the opposite side walk, trying to cause less awkwardness between him and the vague stranger he could sparsely see through the random fog that began to appear.

"Where are you going, baby?" The deep raspy voice shouted across to Morty. "I was just making my w-way past you." Morty could hear the huskiness in his voice as the man cracked a laugh, following after a head shake. The man continued to walk down the same path as Morty was on before.

"I forgot my home was this way.." Morty trailed off, still eyeing the man. That wasn't true, he knew he had to avoid this guy. Morty's worst fear was to be kidnapped, especially the night he had gotten drunk on. He wasn't himself and he wouldn't be able to cooperate with what they had in mind. Morty always watched documentaries about it, just to unknowingly build up his anxiety. His phone dinged a few times, breaking the eery silence and Morty jumped to the sound as it echoed down the alley he was taking. A couple more pictures of him were being taken and sent to him. "What the fuck?" He said in a low shaky whisper. Now, this couldn't be a spy. Who would show Morty's Mother photos of him walking down an alley instead of him on a bench (which would be more appropriate). His mother would be upset either way. What if it's all a prank?

He remembered he slipped a thumbtack facing the rear side, so the sharp point was facing up, onto Summer's bed. Maybe she got her friends into spying on him. But after Summer's extreme breakdown, Morty had to hide for a few days, which includes him doing so now.

He could text his friend, but it's now 2:35 in the morning and he knew his friend would be pissed to be woken up at that time. He needed more friends, but Morty was never one to make friends throughout highschool. He was always weird and sometimes participated in dramas-which people would consider "gay" in his school. It was tough, and he ignored the labels he was called and made his way without any casualties.

Maybe that's why Jessica liked having him around, he was another one of her "girlfriends". She first invited him to her sleepover with her friends. it didn't seem right: All girls, one boy. All they did was order pizza, prank calls, and the typical things an average 18 year old (girl) would do. Morty attempted to ask her out to the movies one time, but she always made an illogical excuse everytime Morty tried to ask her out. Morty didn't know why, maybe his insecurities were a turn off. That would explain why people would call him gay: His puny effort into asking someone out, so he could hide in the closet. What if they were right?

The gloomy city lights started to appear, and an industry factory was dispensing smog, overcasting the sky with dark clouds.

Morty dozed out of his deep thoughts of Jessica considering him as just a gay friend he assumed. It was upsetting, but the lights distracted him. It looked like flashy Tokyo neon lights. Tall skyscrapers were covered in dim pink lights and neon green flashing: _Erotic_ _Dancers_ on a small black building. The apartments were wide and one had a palm tree that flashed a spectrum of green on the leaves. Morty forgot about this place. Morty and his father would drive by it to get ice cream.

A small wet drip landed on Morty's hand. It had begun to rain and Morty didn't have anything to cover himself as he made his way deep into the city. He should've went to his mother's house, but that wouldn't be smart in his current state.The raindrops pattered and dripped down quickly to something that reflected them off into the crevices and cracks of the muddy road.

A faintly seen man made his way down to Morty with an umbrella. It was the same man Morty could hardly tell. He had the same tight, brown pants, and a long, white cardigan. Morty guessed. This time, in his right hand, he had a white cloth that could be distinctively seen from Morty's perspective. It worried Morty as he could see the tables turning already. The man started to quicken the pace and ran to Morty, kicking mud and water from the ground. Before Morty could retreat or call for help, it was to late.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 **Hey, loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will continue working on more asap. ~I'm a very productive writer.**

 **I went through this 5 times, sorry if you find any typos. I usually skim, but I actually went through this, I hope/think(?).**


	2. Make Me Feel Good

It started to aggravate Morty as he knew he was strapped to a metal chair with Velcro straps on his ankles and wrists. He was blind folded and had a gag in his mouth. His screams turned out to be muffles and his cries were just incomprehensible sobs. Morty never thought he would be the victim of a kidnapper. Maybe this is his fate.

Morty started to envision himself sitting with his family in the living room. They began to watch ball fondlers as Rick constructed strange inventions in the garage. The sound of hammering and buzzing made him and Summer leave outside the house to enjoy a walk at the park. The sun was slowly disappearing and red and orange painted the sky as watercolors. The birds tweeted and flew off out of sight. It made Morty swell with tears, but he couldn't show this guy he was afraid of just losing his family.

"Don't start y-your sobbing..damn" A voice sounded clear across from where Morty was. He swore it sounded like Rick, but it was monotonous, and undetectable. Maybe he is having a bad dream, he can't pinch himself, what a shame.

"Mmm!" Morty half-heartedly screamed, synchronizing the unknown man's added comment.

Footsteps walked near Morty, and as Morty being blindfolded, he was impotent and withdrew against the man's grasp on his head. "Stoooop! Let me go!" There was no use, everything he said came out muffled. Then, Something sharp punctured Morty's thigh and he squirmed to the pain. Morty immediately fell asleep. He isn't in a dream, and it feels like he is going to stay here for a while.

-

Something wet is placed on Morty's forehead. He writhes around to feels his wrists encased around a metal circular object. "Hello..?" Morty said. "Why are you doing this?" He tried to maintain his anxiety from building up as he clumsily sat in an uncomfortable position on the far right of the bed. His arms are cuffed to the rail of the bed above him. They retracted farther above when he tried to strain away. The damp cloth fell to his side as he narrows his eyes to spot a very short, and sheer skirt on. _Sick fuck. Maybe this guy is a pedophile and just wanted to dress me up as a young girl._

Morty's eyes roamed around the room to see a ceiling, sculpted with intricate designs, and a carpet with elaborate patterns. There was a long hallway with one lamp that emitted a dim light, paintings were held on the wall of unrecognizable people, and a crate full of black objects: A long, cylinder like object, some strands of leather overlapped the crate and a gag that looped around the front of the crate.

The sound of a man came from a room Morty couldn't see from his position. His gruff voice erupted the silence of the room. "Morty, a-are you enjoying this?" The man coughed before continuing. "I brought you here to experiment with you and your..fantasies." Morty couldn't believe it, how'd this guy know his name? And what about his fantasies? Morty tried to peer around to the other room. He lay his head against the soft headboard of the bed.

"I'm not sure how you didn't notice, but I embedded a chip to the frontal lobe of your brain. I-I mean, how did you _not_ feel that?" He said. "Look, I-I'm not going to shame you or anything, but as I was viewing your limbic system, I couldn't help but notice..you had something for your Grandpa."

That's when Morty could recognize who the anonymous man was. "Rick?! No, I don't! I'm sorry!" Morty rambled off, trying to tell his grandpa that he didn't mean to have disgusting and perverted thoughts about him.

"Please!" He whined, shaking his head in humiliation. Now, he knew that this was Rick. Now that Rick already got into his head, Morty cringed to the thought of his sexual, vivid imaginations of him and his grandpa. He knew Rick wouldn't back down from this, he loved making Morty feel embarrassed and small.

"Ooh, I like it when you say that _. Please, Grandpa Rick!"_ Rick said teasingly, groping his dick through his pants. Rick bit his lip and turned his head to the back of the wall so Morty couldn't spot him as he rubbed himself. "Your pretty bright for a kid your age."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18!" Morty was bemused off the fact that Rick enjoyed his pleading whines. "And with that, when I get home, I'll tell Mom that you-" He gets cut off by Rick's groans.

"Fuck off, M-morty! You wouldn't even do that. Deep down, you want me to satisfy your perversion of you fucking your Grandpa." Rick laughed, still feeling himself. "You know it."

Morty couldn't comprehend this whole situation. Deep down, maybe it was true, but why did Rick want to do it this way? It was odd and the crate seemed like there would be some foreplay involved. Morty couldn't believe that this will actually happen, he knew emotionally, he was gay, but not physically.

"Nnng, Rick, can you let me go?" Morty goaded with a stimulating moan. "Pleaaase, Rick."

He hoped it would work because Morty propped his legs open and moved his ass rhythmically on the bed. Morty couldn't see him, but he knew he'll come out very soon.

"F-fuck!" Rick said exhaling. He is rock hard and continued to rub the tip of his erection slowly. He could cum just to Morty's soft whiney voice. Rick had enough and walked out to see Morty's legs sprawled out. "Morty.. Baby!" He huffed and sat down onto a chair that stood in a corner not to far away from the bed.

"The things you make me do, baby!" It sounded like Rick was going to yell, but he kept it firm and steady as his eyes land on Morty, licking his lips. "I'll undo one of your cuffs, then Grandpa wants you to stroke yourself. Show me how much you want me." Before Morty could say anything Rick added quickly. "Tell me when your about to come." Rick chuckled and loosened his belt.

Morty didn't mind that, but Rick's deadly gaze was scaring him. "Okay." Rick got up and threw his belt on the floor. He grabbed a slender key and undone one or the cuffs. Morty tried something he saw other pornstars do: bedroom eyes. "Rick, hurry.." He said as his eyes landed on Rick's aged, and creased eyes.

For Rick's age, he wasn't bad looking. He was built fairly and he had a chisiled jawline with a scar slanting under his chin. Morty never saw that, and he wondered if he'll ever get to see more of Rick.

Rick moved his face in front of Morty as his hand caressed Morty's leg, stroking it and wrapping his hand tightly around the upper part or his thigh. Rick chuckled "Why did I put that damn skirt on you?" He didn't wait for a reply and ripped the thin skirt to shreds as it fell to the floor. Morty tensed up. "God, I-I'm not going to hurt you, unless you want me to you c-creep."

His touch sent goosebumps everywhere and Morty flustered, avoiding Rick's penetrating gaze. Morty started to grab his own shaft and moved at a steady pace, eyes not leaving Rick. Once he got comfortable with himself, he started to pump a little faster.

Rick could punish Morty as much as he wanted. Morty wanted to get passed his fantasies and experience them first hand. "Will you tie me up?" Morty said, still fondling himself. His tip was turning a bright red and Rick's eyes traveled to his dick hungrily. "Tell me when your about to come, and not now." Morty started to slowly pump himself, he was on the verge of climaxing and before he was going to say anything, Rick opened his mouth and took in Morty's dick.

Rick bobbed his head up and down rhythmically. His nose was brushing against Morty's pubes, and Morty blushed to the sight of Rick engulfing his pulsating cock. His free hand trailed down to grip Rick's unruly light-blue hair. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Morty scrunched his face into a loud moan. Rick didn't look up but continued to mouth his dick. His tongue was soft and wet as it moved across Morty's throbbing tip.

"Im going to come!" Morty shouted as he gripped the bedsheet. His hand still on Rick's head, loosened up and he quickly grabbed the sheets. Rick continued to suck Morty's dick with a fast pace and a load of cum came piling into Rick's mouth.

"Uhh, fuck me!" Morty smiled with exhaustion as he glanced at Rick toppled onto his back. "Is there more?"

Rick turned his head to face Morty. He looked tired but Morty wouldn't back down. There was definitely more that Morty wanted, his fantasies didn't stop to his dick getting sucked by his grandpa.

 **Author's note**

 **Hey, loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will continue working on more asap. ~I'm a very productive writer.**

 **I will continue to work on the next chapter, please be patient. It'll be super** **_smutty_**


End file.
